Crush
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba have a plan to get Sasuke, Neji, and Shino! Involving 3songs,an entire cafeteria of HS students and 3 blushing semes! IT's a ONESHOT!


_**[A/N: Naruto sing the majority after the first song, Gaara and Kiba only sing when it says all or things in parenthesis after the first song, songs are in bold!]**_

* * *

Gaara didn't know what was wrong with him he'd just gotten off the phone with Neji and his heart wouldn't slow down he face was flush and his stomach was in knots... What kind of spell did the Hyuuga cast on him? he'd have to talk to Naruto about this.

Narutos face broke out in a deep red like rose color that left him looking more like a perfectly ripe tomato then a blond tan teenage boy, but it wasn't his fault he'd been staying the night at Sasukes when the blush worthy had happened. Sasuke was spooning him...and Naruto felt like he was going to explode any minute now! He felt Sasuke shift slightly before whispering in voice almost moaning

"Dobe"

if Naruto was red before he was on fire now jumping up he grabbed his bag and threw on his shoes it was definitely time to get the crew together he was gonna need help with this one

Kiba knew he liked Shino but the guy was so hard to read! How could he go about telling him...This wasn't like the dog lover, he was confident, loud, and totally open with his feelings, so how did he end up unsure and timid when trying to present his affection to Shino! Shino of all people! Really!

Just then the doorbell rang, and Kiba ran for it, letting Naruto and Gaara enter

"I've got a plan" Narutos voice was calm with a bit of excitement

* * *

Sasuke,Neji, and Shino sat in the lunchroom waiting for Naruto,Gaara, and Kiba to join their group when suddenly the light dimmed the curtains went down and the room was dark except for a spotlight directed at the rectangle table of the three most stoic boys in school (Shikamaru doesn't count since he always looks tired) and they saw the forms of Naruto wearing black jeans, an orange shirt, a black jean half jacket coming mid-torso, and black and orange all star converse, Gaara and Kiba wore similar outfits except the colors were changed to Blood red and Dark yellow each had a silver chain draped across their necks and a black leather band around their left wrist each on a mic and Naruto spoke

"We've only enough for two songs before the principle shows up so here we go!"

**Naruto: Oh no no no no no...**

**When you feel it in your body **

**You found somebody who makes you change your ways**

**Like hanging with your crew**

**Said you act like you're ready **

**But you don't really know**

**And everything in your past wanna let it go**

**Kiba: I've been there done it, fucked around**

**After all that this is what I found **

**Nobody wants to be alone **

**If you're touched by the words in this song **

**Then baby **

(They all went and knelt by their respective crushes, who were turning a little less stoic, a little more red)

**All:** **U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad**

(The all stood and faced the rest of the lunchroom)

**Gaara:** **When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars**

**Kiba and Naruto:** **(You can have it all back)**

**Gaara: ****Flowers, cards and candy**

**Kiba and Naruto: ****(I do it just cause I'm...)**

**Gaara: ****Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know**

**All: ** **I really adore you**

**Naruto: ****All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can**

**Gaara: ****See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey**

**All: ****U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad**

_**[breakdown]**_

_**All: **_**U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad **

_The music faded out leaving everyone in shock, they had no idea they could sing, especially Naruto who had the best voice of the group_

_suddenly Naruto's phone went off_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

Naruto picked it up and answer the two were spoke for only 1 minute before the call ended

"Alright he Said into the mic that was my informant there was a fight in the hall and we've got time for two more songs!"

The cafeteria cheered as Naruto got of the table with the other two and Kiba went towards a supply closet were he handed Naruto a guitar and Gaara a base, and Kiba rolled out a drum kit

They started playing

**Naruto: I ****hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**  
**All I ever think about is you**  
**You got me hypnotized**  
**So mesmerized**  
**And I've just got to know**

**All: ****Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**  
**When we're hanging,**  
**Spending time, girl, are we just friends?**  
**Is there more?**  
**Is there more?**

**Gaara: ****(Is there more)**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever**

**All: **

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**Kiba: ****(Why do I keep running)**

**All I ever think about is you  
****Gaara:****(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized  
****Kiba: ****(Hypnotized)**

**So mesmerized  
****Gaara:****(mesmerized)**

**And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think**

**Kiba: ****(ever think)**

**When your all alone **

**Gaara: ****(all alone)**

**All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go**

**Kiba: ****(goooo)**

**Am i crazy or falling in love, **

**Gaara:****(crazy)**

**Is this real or just another crush**

**Kiba:**** (another crush)**

**Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush ain't' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa**

**Gaara: ****(this crush ain't)**

**Going away ya ya ya yaaa**

**Kiba:**** (goin' away)**

**Going away ya ya ya yaaa **

**Gaara: ****(when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go **

**Kiba: ****(going awayyyy)**

**Naruto: ****Going away ya ya ya yaaa **

They Music faded and then they started playing again

**Naruto: ** **There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.**

**Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,**  
**and my jeans may all be ripped.**  
**I'm not perfect, but I swear,**  
**I'm perfect for you.**

**..and there's no guarantee,**  
**that this will be easy.**  
**It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.**  
**Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,**  
**but I will love you endlessly.**  
**Wings aren't what you need, you need me.**

**There's a house on the hill,**  
**with a view of the town,**  
**and I know how you adore it.**  
**So I'll work everyday,**  
**through the sun, and the rain,**  
**until I can afford it.**

**Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.**

**..and there's no guarantee,**  
**that this will be easy.**  
**It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.**  
**Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,**  
**but I will love you endlessly.**  
**Wings aren't what you need, you need me.**

**(****Gaara:****You need me, **

**Kiba:Girl know you need me,**

**Gaara:you need me, **

**Kiba:Girl know you need me**

**Gaara:You need me, **

**Kiba:Girl you know you need me,**

**Gaara:you need me,**

**Kiba: Girl you know you need me)**

**Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.**

**..and there's no guarantee,**  
**that this will be easy.**

**Gaara:**** (****That ****This will be easy)**

**It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. **

**Kiba:****(Won't you believe me?)**

**Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me. **

**Gaara: ****(****You know you need me)**

**You need me**

**Kiba: (Girl you know you need me)**

**You need me,  
Gaara: (Girl know you need me)**

**You need me,  
Kiba:(Girl know you need me)**

**You need me**

**Gaara:(Girl you know you need me)**

**There's a shop down the street,**  
**where they sell plastic rings,**  
**for a quarter a piece, I swear it.**  
**Yeah, I know that it's cheap,**  
**not like gold in your dreams,**  
**but I hope that you'll still wear it.**

When the song ended they all turned to see the lunch room doors being pulled fiercely only a matter of time be for the lock gave out so Naruto, Gaara and Kiba turned to their crushes kissed them on the cheek and jumped out the first floor window and ran across the lawn just as Principle Tsunade broke the door and charged towards the window

"You Brats are so DEAD"

"Only if you can catch us Baa-Chan!"

* * *

Later that day after school had ended Sasuke,Neji, and Shino were headed towards Gaara's house

(Naruto text Sasuke they'd be there) and well who would miss a chance to see they're super hot Uke?

* * *

_**[A/N: You know no matter how cool/stoic Neji, Sasuke, and Shino are someone singing to you in front of the whole lunchroom? YOU'RE GOING TO BLUSH! Naruto, Gaara and Kiba are ukes they're just not super uke! I put a shout out to the awesome MusikMastr who is writing a story using the song "Angel with a shotgun" so check her out! God I love that song and that girl is awesome! She's also the informant Naruto was talking about! the songs in this Songfic are **_

_**U got it bad-Usher**_

_**Angel with a shotgun-The Cab**_

_**Crush-David Archuleta**_

_**Endlessly-The Cab**_

_**If you read I'd love if you'd review!]**_


End file.
